Broken Voices
by mental dance party
Summary: "Love you too," - It sounded easy. Well, easy enough. Because it wasn't Blaine, the boy on top of him at the moment, but of Sam Evans' smiling face instead. Kum. T for sexual themes.


"You sure about this?" (Please don't leave me, Kurt)

"Yes - yes I am" (Let's just get this over with) Blaine fiddles with the button on Kurt's jeans as he pressed himself on Kurt's warm body.

He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in Sam's arms, strong yet gentle around his torso. "I love you, Kurt" Blaine says, breathy and high. Kurt stares at the ceiling as he lets, yet another lie out his mouth.

"Love you, too"

It sounded easy. Well, easy enough. Because it wasn't the boy in front of him he was thinking of but Sam Evans' smiling face instead.

And they had sex the first time that night. Blaine, looking at Kurt, blushed and said tiredly that he was a virgin. Kurt said it was his first time.

(With Blaine).

* * *

><p>Sam would never admit that he was gay.<p>

Mostly because people were already giving him horrible nicknames.

Namely, _glee nerd_, _trouty mouth_, _lemon juice_, among several others.

He didn't need to add "_queer_" up there, too.

He's seen what they've done to Kurt. And he's scared.

In short, he's not going to come out soon, no matter how much Kurt urges.

But the things Kurt does to him are probably worth the consequences.

* * *

><p>"I finally did it with Blaine over the weekend," he hears Kurt whisper to Mercedes, who widens her eyes.<p>

Sam suddenly shifts his body weight to listen in.

But then he catches his eyes, which darkened over at him.

Mercedes furrows her eyes and turns to look at the same direction as Kurt's.

Sam flickers his eyes away, looking at the whiteboard. Where the hell was Mr. Schue?

* * *

><p>Sam's feet are always quick, even when he knows he's perfectly safe. But he knows he's not as faces whiz past him and he knows he's in the halls in one of the most homophobic schools in Ohio.<p>

He feels a pair hands grab him and pull him from his brisk pace and into an abandoned classroom.

"You know now, don't you?" a voice asks before Sam reacts, his fists clenched and ready.

"Don't care," Sam shakes his head. He knew Kurt was referring to him and Blaine

"But you said you'd break up with him"

"I _was_," he huffs frustatedly.

"So...instead you had sex with him?" Sam raises an eyebrow, almost, _almost _chuckling.

"I was in the moment!" Kurt throws his hands in the air "I didn't want this, you know!"

"You could've said no, but now" Sam says, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles "This is a little perfect. An excuse to break things off with him"

"Explain." the darker-haired of boys narrows his eyes. "Say you weren't ready," Sam lets himself take a seat on the teacher's desk "It felt wrong. Maybe that -"

"Sure as hell it felt wrong" Kurt snorted, crossing his arms "He wasn't you"

"Are you saying I'm better in bed?" Sam gives him a crooked smile.

"Yes and no," Kurt rolls his eyes, settling beside him "When you and I did it, it wasn't just sex. We made love"

"So will you tell him the next time you see him?" Sam asks, hand on top of Kurt's.

Kurt immediately softens at the gesture, but then looks unsure.

"Well?"

"The next time I see him's our third monthsary,"

Sam's eyes flicker with rage, glaring at the floor.

"I'm sorry - but I care about him, too, Sam," Kurt whimpers, his cheek brushing against the blond's.

Sam turns angry and bitter in a fraction of a second.

"Are you aware that you're the only reason I have the courage -" Kurt winced at the word "to come out?"

Kurt stares at the floor, feeling his eyes burn.

Sam immediately regrets talking to Kurt in that tone when he sees a single, lone tear crawl down his cheek.

"Oh shit," he mumbled

"Kurt, I'm sorry, okay? I just -" he sighs "I just love you"

He pressed Kurt against his chest for an intimate hug as his lips press against his temple.

Kurt finally brings himself to say "I love you, too"

But it's broken. He's broken, being forced to play two roles in a production with a storyline he couldn't keep up with.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Sam says, pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt sniffles a bit, and nods.

Sam kisses him for the first time in a week.

They don't get to share these kind of moments very often, knowing suspicion would've been present if they did.

Sam pulls away reluctantly, slipping off before grabbing his book bag, leaving the door shut behind him as he walks off.

Kurt doesn't leave until he can only see his fair-haired head.

One of the best kept secrets in McKinley High and he was part of it.

Just like an inside joke only to be shared by two people, but there was nothing funny about it at all.

* * *

><p><strong>So. this is entirely different from my other stories. Mostly because, 1) IT'S KUM HEVANS. 2) Oh, the drama, guise. Seriously and lastly, 3) KUM AT ME BRO.<strong>

**I'm not sure if I want to continue this or not. Maybe if I find some inspiration and if the readers are interested for more, I guess #darrenshrug.**

**Review and/or leave something in my very empty ask box on Tumblr (mentaldanceparty [dot] tumblr [dot] com)**


End file.
